Conrad (Nowhere Man)
Conrad is one of the villains in the 2005 award-winning indie film Nowhere Man. He abuses and rapes his former fiancée, and assaults his rival and his rival's business associates. He is depicted as a violent well-built white male in his early 20s. He was portrayed by Michael Rodrick. Background In the beginning of the film, Conrad is shown leaving the hospital and going home. At home, he receives a phone call from a mysterious woman. During the phone conversation, Conrad threatens the woman by saying "You're lucky I don't fucking kill you" and demands her to "Get back over here" and to "bring that fucking back to me." The woman is asking for $560. After the phone call, Conrad retrieves some money stashed in a picture frame and drives away. Instead of driving to the woman's place, Conrad is seen purchasing a gun from a shady figure who appears to be an arms dealer. Through a flashback, we learn that the woman is Conrad's former girlfriend Jennifer. We also learn why Conrad was at the hospital at the beginning of the film. Conrad experienced a minor injury. Jennifer had cut off his penis and escaped with it. The doctor advises Conrad to put the "inconsequential tissue and skin" out of his mind and focus on other things. The doctor also answers Conrad's question that his penis could be reattached if he brings it back within a day. Conrad then leaves the hospital hoping to bring it back. Villainous acts Driving in his car, Conrad is intent on hunting down Jennifer and either killing her or taking the penis at gunpoint. Conrad does not know where Jennifer is hiding. Therefore, he goes back to what caused him to go berserk - an old pornographic film Jennifer made years ago when she was struggling for money. In the old film, there is a African-American man named "Daddy Mac" who is the one most likely providing safe harbor for Jennifer. Conrad goes to the production company and assaults the company's president Hersh West to get Daddy Mac's address. Hersh does not know where Daddy Mac lives but gives the name of the bar where Hersh usually looks for Daddy Mac. Conrad drives to the bar and threatens the bar's owner for Daddy Mac's address. Conrad's gunshots in the bar fail to get any useful information. Therefore, Conrad waits in his car outside the bar for Daddy Mac to visit the bar. Since a relative of Daddy Mac owns the bar, Daddy Mac is called a few minutes later after the shooting incident. When Daddy Mac arrives at the scene, Conrad ambushes and assaults him. Conrad gets his home address and drives directly to the apartment. When Conrad is at the apartment nobody is there. A neighbor walks in but Conrad scares him away with the gun. Conrad receives another phone call from Jennifer saying that she needs $11,000 instead of $560. Conrad lies and says that he has the money. Jennifer tells him where they can meet to do the exchange. Through a flashback, we learn why Jennifer is so distraught over Conrad. In the flashback, we see that Conrad was unreasonably furious after seeing Jennifer's old porno. Conrad calls her a "whore", shows the tape to all their friends, calls off the wedding, rips off the engagement ring from her finger and flushes it down the toilet, and then finally violently rapes her. Meanwhile, Jennifer was hoping their relationship would be able to survive the old porno tape. However, after the rape Jennifer was driven over the edge of sanity. While Conrad was sleeping, she took out a pair of poultry shears from a kitchen drawer. She silently went into Conrad's bedroom while he was sleeping. She slowly removed the blanket. She reached into his boxers, cut off the penis at the base, and ran away. After the flashback, Conrad is seen going into a deserted industrial area. When he sees Jennifer and walks towards her, Daddy Mac knocks him unconscious. Conrad is later seen waking up and sees he is sitting on the floor and tied up to a support beam. Daddy Mac and Jennifer find out about Conrad's deception when they find no money on him or in his car. Conrad demands the penis back from Jennifer. However, Jennifer shows him that the ice preserving the penis had melted. Jennifer waves the shriveled decayed penis in front of Conrad saying "Who's the whore now?!!" Conrad is seen both furious and crying. However, Jennifer recalls all the abuse she endured from Conrad. As a final act of revenge, Jennifer drops the penis is a puddle of gasoline and sets it on fire. Conrad is seen crying over the total destruction of his manhood. At the end, Conrad has moved to another city to put the entire incident behind him. At a bar, he doesn't flirt back when several women are flirting with him. At home, he lies down in bed and looks at an old photo of Jennifer and him. Gallery Nowhere Man - Conrad at the end - living with Jennifer's revenge.png|At the end of the film, Conrad moves on with life without a penis. Nowhere Man - Conrad and Jennifer as a happy couple.png|Conrad and Jennifer as a happy couple before Conrad finds out about her porno career. Nowhere Man - Jennifer seeking her revenge.png|Conrad receiving Jennifer's revenge while he is sleeping in his bed. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Vengeful